Yes, Sir
by sammyholst
Summary: Student Jared and teacher Peter! Sixteen year old Jared is kept behind after class for the third time in a week by his handsome teacher who does more than have a chat with him.


Jared looked up from his place near the front of his class to see the questions on the whiteboard to be distracted by something else. He was distracted by hazel eyes that were locked on him and lips that were curved into a smile around teeth that were chewing on a pen lid, slowly and gently.

"Problem, Jared?" The pen lid was clicked slowly back onto the pen and a tongue brushed over the smiling lips.

"No, Sir." Jared cleared his throat and felt his cheeks heat up and knew that they were as red as they were hot. He moved his hair off of his face with his finger tips and turned his attention back to the board, fully aware that his teacher's eyes were still on him which was starting to get on his nerves a little. _Every damn lesson _he thought and copied down the words in front of him that he wasn't really taking in, forcing himself not to return his teacher's stare.

Jared liked him, he did, he was the only teacher that really understood what he was going through and actually seemed to care, yet he was always keeping him behind after class for the smallest of reasons such as spelling a single word wrong in an essay. Jared had told him all about how his dad was always telling him that he'd amount to nothing and that he wasn't really what you would call a father figure. Sir had been there with his arm around his shoulders when he'd broken down in the middle of class and walked out on one of the days when his dad had kick-started the day with a steaming row.

"Jared, is that a good daydream that you're having?" A few people let out a laugh and Jared realised that he hadn't actually been writing anything after he'd copied out the question. He blushed furiously again and turned to face his teacher.

"It was actually." He raised his eyebrows cheekily and leant back in his chair, raising his own pen to his lips to mimic the way that the man at the front of the class had been posed earlier on.

"Care to share?"

_I was thinking about you and your mixed messages that you send to me, _"No, Mr Bash, I would not."

"Mhm..." Mr Bash leant back in his own chair and let his eyes sweep over Jared's reddening face before licking his lips, "See me after."

"Yes, Sir." Jared sighed and felt his friend's knee jab against his thigh and turned to see a smirk on the other boy's face, "what?"

"Third time this week, mate... he wants you or something." He whispered and Jared laughed back, _I know._

Just yesterday, Mr Bash had kept him behind just to ask him how he was. Jared had been leaving the room when his teacher had insisted "Jared, come here" and had then nodded to the last student out, gesturing that he should close the door.

"Hey, Jared."

"Hi."

"How are things?" The man had leant back on his desk and loosened his tie at this point, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction that had caused Jared to feel his throat go a little dry.

"Uh... yeah, they're alright." He'd cleared his throat and his teacher had begun to fiddle with a glue stick, sliding the lid off with his thumb and clicking it back on, and spinning it with his fingers.

"I noticed that you seem happier today. You have a nicer colour in your face." Mr Bash had licked his lips and pushed his body away from the desk, moving closer to Jared and slapping his face lightly, "You've been sleeping better."

"Er, yeah. I got eight hours last night! It was a miracle!" Jared had laughed and smiled brightly at the other man before the bell that signified the start of the next lesson rang, "Oh damn, forgot that I have a lesson... see ya, Sir!"

"Just tell whoever your teacher is that if they have a problem then they can come and see me..." The dark haired man winked and smiled, "See ya, Jared."

The lunch bell rang and Jared automatically got his things together before slowly getting to his feet and walking over to Mr Bash's desk. It was a bit of a regular occurrence lately so he didn't even have to think about where his feet were taking him. He leant on the space where his teacher had been leaning the day before and watched the man hold the door open for the other students, nodding or smiling at them as they walked out before closing it. Jared didn't even have to tell his friends to not bother waiting and just meet him in the cafe anymore.

"Jarey." Mr Bash smirked as he slowly strode across the room, knowing full well that Jared hated to be called that, yet he still addressed him with it at least once a week.

"Mate." Jared smirked back and placed his hands next to him so that he could shift his weight onto them and lean back further which gained the reaction of Mr Bash's smirk fading and being replaced with a smile that could knock anyone off of their feet. Jared had always appreciated his teacher's soft looking dark hair, shining hazel eyes and fantastic jaw line but would never be caught saying that out loud.

"Oh! Now that's no way to address your teacher!" Mr Bash pulled out a chair from underneath a desk and nodded at it, his smirk back on his face, "Sit." Jared obediently sat down and felt his stomach flutter a little as he caught the man's scent in the air. It was such a distinctive smell that which he could only describe as _gorgeous._

"Why didn't you go to registration this morning?" The tall man positioned himself where Jared had just been, about a foot away from where the school boy was now sitting with his legs spread slightly and his hands on his thighs.

"How do you kn- I was with some mates..." Jared decided that it would be easier to not be on the defensive – he didn't want to lie to or annoy Mr Bash after all.

"Smoking pot again?" Mr Bash raised an eyebrow and folded his toned arms, staring directly into Jared's eyes with a gaze that couldn't be broken.

"I... uh..." Jared ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard before clearing his throat, "Yeah."

"I thought you'd quit? Jared."

"It was just a one off! I haven't had any for weeks... it was just the one joint, I promise!"

"You promised that you wouldn't do it again!" Mr Bash raised his voice slightly and stood up straight, making Jared feeling smaller than he was, "There's going to have to be a punishment for this."

"Please don't ring my dad!" Jared squeaked and jumped to his feet, his blue eyes filling with tears and fear.

"Of course I won't do that, you'll just get a detention or something and I'll tell the school it's because you didn't bring in your coursework. I'm just so disappointed, Jared."

"Thank you... so much. I'm sorry, I am." The sixteen year old shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor, ashamed that he'd let this man down. The man in front of him seemed to care so much and the young boy had no explanation as to why. They'd had a bond since his first year at the school and had exchanged birthday and Christmas gifts for the past two years – only gimmicky things but it was nice for Jared to finally feel like someone cared about him. He just wanted to know why he cared so much... "Why do you care about me so much?"

Jared felt his teacher's hand on his chin and looked up to see that the usually sparkling eyes of the man weren't as full of life as they usually were and had a look in them that Jared couldn't quite place.

"You're different. You're not like the others." His other hand was now on the school boy's face as well, who was wearing a small smile, which meant that his teacher could lightly stroke his dimples.

"So are you." Jared whispered, slowly raising an arm to rest his hand on Mr Bash's muscular forearm, his heart racing.

"Mm." Mr Bash hummed happily and lowered his right hand from Jared's face, placing his finger tips on his chest. He moved his other hand into the younger boy's hair, which was almost at his jaw line, and pushed with his right hand gently so that Jared would sit back down. Jared did as his teacher had hoped and pulled him down by his forearm so that the older man was sitting on his lap, facing him with a leg either side of him.

Jared didn't think twice before he pushed his face toward the other man and breathed in the gorgeous scent that kept him awake at night along with the sound of his voice. His teacher closed the gap between them and grabbed his student's waist with both hands, pulling him closer, allowing Jared to feel just what he did to him.

Mr Bash bit down on the short boy's bottom lip and drew a groan out of him, which he responded to by bucking his hips, getting another groan from the boy. He slid his hands down to Jared's flies and broke the kiss, looking him directly in the eyes:

"Can I, Jared?"

"Yes, Sir." Jared breathed back, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed; the older man let out a small groan at how turned on this made him and he unzipped his student's trousers, dropping from his lap to the floor, taking the beige chinos with him. Jared quickly pulled his boxers off and wiggled his lower half slightly so that they would drop down his legs and to the floor, revealing himself to his teacher who had his hands on his bare thighs.

The older man pressed his lips to the insides of Jared's thighs, kissing upwards. Jared grabbed at his teacher's hair and guided him up, whimpering slightly in attempt to beg him to start on what he was really going to do. He let out a gasp as the taller man took his whole length in his mouth and forced himself to not close his eyes so that he could watch his teacher's head move up and down, slowly at first and speeding up, stealing Jared's breath and giving him a feeling in his stomach that he'd never felt. He could feel Mr Bash moaning around him and his tongue adding to the sensation which was about to bring him over the edge.

He ran his hands through the soft, dark hair and threw his head back, closing his eyes and groaning; he hoped that he wasn't too loud. Anyone could be next door and the class door wasn't locked.

"Oh shi-" Mr Bash detached himself from Jared's hard-on that was begging to release its load and he pressed their lips together, stifling the moans coming from the sixteen year old's mouth.

"My turn..." He whispered into his mouth before he stood up and almost tore of his dark blue suit bottoms and threw them to the side, his boxers following seconds after. Jared gasped at how big the other man was yet he didn't hesitate before taking him in his mouth, returning the favour. He started off slow, swirling his tongue over the head, his other hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping hard. As he began to go faster with his mouth, his teacher let out louder moans which encouraged him to carry on. He used his free hand too, and the sounds which came from the older man's throat were enough to keep him going, desperate to finish them both off, now worried that someone was going to walk in as Mr Bash wasn't being the quietest that he could.

"So... good... Jared." Mr Bash threw his head back and Jared tasted his teacher's come in his mouth which made him fill his hand with his own as he swallowed, groans escaping from both of them.

"Mm." The older man hummed and leant down, kissing Jared's slightly swollen lips and smiling, "You're definitely not like the others." He smirked and ran a thumb across the younger boy's lower lip before making his way to his discarded bottoms.

"Why? Do they do it differently?" Jared smirked back and reluctantly got to his feet, finding it hard to believe that he'd just done that with _Mr Bash._

"Something like that..." The teacher winked as he dressed himself and watched Jared do the same, "You'd best be getting down to lunch, your mates will be worrying."

"I think I've had a better lunch than them."

"Scoot!" Mr Bash laughed and pulled Jared in for another kiss, savouring this one and holding him close to his body, "I have essays to mark! If yours is good then you never know... this might happen again." Jared laughed and leant his head against the taller man's torso, not quite reaching his chest but just higher than his stomach. They held each other for a moment before Jared stood on his tiptoes for another quick kiss, pulled away, picked up his bags and made for the door.

"See ya, Sir!"

"See ya, Jared. No more pot!"

"No more!" Jared laughed as he swung the door open and turned to smile before closing it behind him and grinning the whole way to the cafe.


End file.
